Pernil al Horno
Description Roast fresh ham Ingredients * 1 fresh ham or cali ( size depending on how many people you are going to feed ) tell your butcher and let him suggest how big it should be.have it boned and tied this will make it easier to season and also cut down on the cooking time. you can save the bone and freeze it and use it in the future to help flavor a spaghetti sauce. * 1 teaspoon of adobo per pound. * 1 teaspoon of olive oil for every four teaspoons of adobo. * 1 teaspoon of white vinegar for every for teaspoons of olive oil. Directions # Rinse roast in cold water and pat dry with a clean towel or paper towel. # Cut deep pockets about two inches deep into the roast approximately three to four inches apart. # Combine adobo, olive oil and vinegar in a bowl making sure to blend all ingredients well. This would be a good time to taste for salt and pepper, if you feel that it needs more seasoning add more adobo. # Place the roast in a roasting pan and fill the pockets with the seasoning rub the remaining seasoning all over the roast, wrap roast it plastic wrapping paper and place in refrigerator over night. # Pre heat oven at 350°F, place roast on a roasting pan with a rack and pour a cup of cold water into the bottom of the pan. # Place pan in oven. ( there are two ways to time the roasting: you can use a meat thermometer stuck into the roast and when it reaches 180°F it should be done, or check your cook book's roasting chart it should call for about 35 minutes for each pound, but that will have to be adjusted to maybe 25 to 30 minutes because the roast has been boned. You can use the juices in the pan to based the roast every 30 minutes. # To cook the roast over an open fire which is something we do a lot during the summer. # Make sure that all the vents on the bottom of the kettle are open. # Place an aluminum foil roasting pan in the bottom center of your kettle. Place a wire divider on either side of the pan. ( These wire dividers are used for cooking with indirect fire and you should be able to find them where they sell out door cooking devices) replace the top grill rack. # Start off with 25 pieces of charcoal briquettes on either side of the dividers and light the coals. When you see that the coals have taken and have a nice white ash on them, place the roast on a roasting rack in the center of the kettle, making sure that the meat thermometer is placed deep into the roast. # Place the cover on the kettle making sure that the vents are open. Add ten briquettes on either side every 45 minutes until the roast is done. You can prepare a mixture of mojo and olive oil to use for basting the roast. # Once the roast is done remove from heat and let rest in a pan for at least 15 minutes before slicing Category:Ham Recipes Category:Puerto Rican Meat Dishes Category:Recipes that need photos Category:White vinegar Recipes